<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Hands by akingnotaprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329285">Your Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess'>akingnotaprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New parents Sirius and Hermione love their newborn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sat in the rocking chair beside the only window in the tiny pink room. The moonlight bathed her and her baby. All of her concentration was centered on the tiny newborn, she didn't even notice when her husband entered the room. He didn't present himself at first; he was too engrossed of the beauty of his wife and daughter. His silent footsteps were unnoticed until he rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, startled, then relaxed. The room was still silent as they gazed upon the small sleeping form.</p><p>"She has your hands, you know?" Hermione's voice was hoarse.</p><p>Sirius beamed. He noticed that his daughter's fingers were long and thin, her fingernails shaped like his. He bent down and kissed his wife on the head. "Come on, baby. Let's go to bed."</p><p>They put their daughter in her crib then spent the night in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>